The biggest mystery
by MusaWCEB
Summary: I need OC's and fast. . . the deadline is August 15th
1. Help

_**So I've decided that I'm gonna start an OC story. . .I only have 2 right now, but I'm going to need five guys and five girls. . .I also need about 2 or 3 villains. It would be cool for you to put some in a group like the Trix. I would appreciate it if some of the OC's were kids of the original Winx. I also need a couple suggestions for this group's name, because I will not use Winx Generation 2. . . Hopefully something without the Winx in it or that bares any resemblance to Winx. If you read this all of it thoroughly I want you to add the word monkey in , personally I like sending 2 entries at a time a boy and a girl to be with him. If you do then try to make sure that there's one boy who doesn't have anyone. . . If you're sending in a relationship that you don't care if they last or if the not so main character (extra person you want to add in relationships) lasts then tell me and you don't really care much how that person is tell me to. **_

**Basics  
><strong>  
>Name: Rheana<p>

Age (16-17(: 16

birthday: 7-34-1994

gender: girl

School: Alfea

Planet: valor (courage)

**Powers  
><strong>  
>Attacks: Dark gem, Soul swap, total eclipse<p>

Defenses: Dark cave, danger revealed

**Appearance  
><strong>  
>Skin + build: tan, skinny<p>

hair: Black

Eyes: Green

Face: Symmetrical?

Normal clothing: black short shorts, turquoise mid-driff shirt (Straps wrap around back of the neck), and turquoise pumps. Hair let loose in curls

Winx/Witch: Turquoise top like normal clothes, turquoise skinny jeans, and white netting in between jeans and top. Hair let loose in curls

Charmix: same as WInx, but with a blue swirled purse

Enchantix: Turquoise short ruffled dress. Hair gets straight longer to the back of the knees and she get's turquoise highlights.

Pajamas: Light blue tight fitting shirt with light pink edges. Bottoms are light pink with cupcakes all over it

Formal Ware: long black dress, with silver glitter on the top. Other than that its plain

Swim Suit: Black bikini, white top.

Normal Outfit 2: light blue jeans skirt, with turquoise blue leggings. Turquoise tank top, with a jeans jacket on top

**Personality**

Personality: brave, courageous, loves to party, gives great advice.

Strong points: She doesn't give up, knows how to push limits

Weak points: Is very doubtful of her, is very sensitive.

Likes: cupcakes, turquoise, boys (but she doesn't know yet) and music

Dislikes: silence, boredom, boys(or so she thinks)

**Other  
><strong>  
>Hobbies: dancing, singing, shopping,<p>

Talents: good voice

Favorite Foods/colors/animals: food= cupcakes, colors=white and turquoise, animals= rabbits and dogs

Bonded Pixie: Yue the pixie of the moon

Relationsip(not friendship or family):Unknown for now

**Basics**

Name:

Age (16-17(:

birthday:

gender:

School:

Planet:

**Powers**

Attacks:

Defenses:

**Appearance**

Skin + build:

hair:

Eyes:

Face:

Normal clothing:

Winx/Witch:

Charmix:

Enchantix:

Pajamas:

Formal Ware:

Swim Suit:

Normal Outfit 2:

**Personality**

Personality:

Strong points:

Weak points:

Likes:

Dislikes:

**Other**

Bio:

Hobbies:

Talents:

Favorite Foods/colors/animals:

Bonded Pixie:

Relationships:


	2. Help 2

For those of you who wanted a guy form. . .I have an example it's not a guy form though it's how to put a guy in with the regular form. . .I still need a group name, a set of bad guys, and 5 boys and 4vgirl's(each).

This application is so far one of the only one that's for sure. . . so far.

Basics

Name: Prince Derrin Zidar

Age (16-17): 17

birthday: January 17th

gender: Male

School: Red Fountain

Planet: Sarena

Powers: Weapon is a broad sword.

Attacks: Basic sword attacks

Defenses: Whatever specialists use.

Appearance:

Skin + build: Pale, slightly muscular

hair: Light blond

Eyes: Grey

Face: Symmetrical

Normal clothing: Dresses in tan pants with a long-sleeved cream colored button up shirt.

Winx/Witch: N/A

Charmix: N/A

Enchantix: N/A

Pajamas: Black pants and a black tank

Formal Ware: Black suit/tux/whatever with a white shirt

Swim Suit: Tan shorts

Normal Outfit 2: Brown shorts and a grey tee

Personality

Personality: He really just keeps to himself, he doesn't like to get involved with people. He can be very mysterious because he doesn't like to be around people. He is protective of those he cares about.

Strong points: He can be trusted to remain cool in most situations and works well alone.

Weak points: He doesn't have the social skills to work in groups, he can be demanding of his peers.

Likes: Monkeys, observing people, those who can handle themselves.

Dislikes: Loud people, witches and fairies who over estimate themselves because they can use magic, nosy people, people who under estimate their skills

Other

Bio: At home, he spent most of his time alone. He never really got along with his parents or his younger siblings too much so he doesn't really have social skills.

Hobbies: Practicing with sword, walking around his campus/towns.

Talents: He's actually really good with animals.

Favorite Foods/colors/animals: Foods: steak, colors: tan and green, animals: horses.

Bonded Pixie: N/A

Relationships: Eventually Amara perhaps...? :D

Eek, and for relations for Amara I meant to put eventually Derrin if possible. xD My mistake. I can create another male if you need one, just pm me or something.


	3. HELP once again

Okay people, the deadline is in exactly 1 week and I still don't have a lot of villains. . . so I need more of them and guys. . .oh and If you want a bad guy/good girl relationship. . . just tell me. . . this story is gonna be more of what you guys want and less of what I want.


	4. Introducing the other characters

**So It's been like two year now *yikes*. **

**And because of that I put up the forms of the people that I had chosen. I chose characters who I feel will be able to work together the way I want them to. I read through ALL of the forms and I really loved all of them. I feel bad for not being able to choose all of them, but I didn't even think I'd get so many replies. **

**I haven't decided that actual plot yet(and I still need one more guy), but I wanted to put this up there. Especially if one of the creators of the characters decided that they don't want me to use their characters. Hopefully at least the prologue or first chapter will be up by August 14, because that's when school starts up again. However, starting on the tenth of June, I will be taking classes during the summer, because IB doesn't leave enough room to get all the graduation requirements done. So I will be taking Summer Art. I still will be trying to write, but my updates have never been often and I don't think they will be anytime soon. **

Courtesy of Orignallyunique3  
>Basics<p>

Name: Alek

Age (16-17): 16

birthday: Oct 9th 1995

gender: Male

School: Red foutin

Planet: Hvězda(Star)

Powers: Weapon is a saumri sowrd

Attacks: Saumri sowrd attacks

Defenses: Basic sowrd deffenses

Appearance:

Skin + build: Slightly tan , a little bit of muscle

hair: Dirty blonde

Eyes: Mint green eyes

Face: Symtrical

Normal clothing: Black t-shirt,denim jeans with a chin hanging off of them

Winx/Witch: N/A

Charmix: N/A

Enchantix: N/A

Pajamas: Black muscle t-shirt and blue sweats

Formal Ware: White suit

Swim Suit:Black shorts

Normal Outfit 2: Red t-shirt with black splatters and blue jeans

Personality

Personality: He's acuttly pretty sweet and friendly . At times a hopless romantic and at times a jokester but he's really nice .

Strong points: He can make anyone smile

Weak points: He can be cluless

Likes:Pizza,Animals,Girls,surfing

Dislikes: Fish,Whores

Other:He has a older brother named Kyle thats 19

Bio: His parents died when he was 5 so his older brother decided to raise him by himself. His brother has taught him how to use a sowrd and gave him girl advice . His brother is the only one that really watchs him.

Hobbies: Surfing,Softball,moutin climbing, writing

Talents: Writing,poetry

Favorite Foods/colors/animals: Foods: Fav food:Pizza,Pasta,Pancakes,Colors:Black,Orange,Neon blue,Animas:Cats,Dogs

Bonded Pixie: N/A

Relationships: None yet ;D

Courtesy of Gloxinia

Basics

Name:Ellanearo aka-Ella

Age (16-17):16

birthday: August third

gender: girl

School: Alfea

Planet: Aragar (it's a planet covered in snow, it always has snow and the sun barely shines. Most of the planet is unlivable so their is only three towns, Sira, Liquet and Rebaria. Ella lives in Liquet. There are some tribes that travel all around the planet, but they are very small. The have a huge indoor garden so they can get there food.)

Powers

Her magic is heat which is ironic because her planet is just the opposite.

Attacks: Humid wave-sends a huge wave that is extremely hot and humid.

Summer- a flowery spell that is orange with multi-colour flowers in it, it burns the target.

Exiled Snow- it's warm ice, and when it touches the target they freeze up and then it over heats them and melts, making them uncouscious most of the time.

Defenses: Sunny Winter- a wall like barrier that is a mix of orange, yellow and light blue.

Those are some examples but not all her spells.

Appearance

Skin + build: She's the tannest of her planet, but she's still quite pale. She has a light tan. She has a hour-glass shape.

hair: Her hair is a caremel brown with dark brown highlights.

Eyes: icy blue.

Face: she has a nice face, with no freckles from the lack of sun on her planet. She has a smal nose and full lips.

Normal clothing: a light orange tank top that has nothing on it but it cuts down slightly. She tucks it in light blue short-shorts and she has cow boy boots that are brown leather. (only when she's not in Aragar. When she's on her home planet it's a similar outfit but her pants are skinny jeans and she has a woolen, striped with multi-colour sweater.) Her hair is medium length and it's down with a black head band.

Winx/Witch: A blue tank top that's tucked in a orange, purple, pink, yellow and many other colours tutu. She has pink flats with a little bow tie and her hair is a ponytail with a small braid that's like a side bang with beads at the bottom.

Charmix: same as winx but the pin: is a orange/yellow daisy and her belt is orange. Her hair is in two pigtails.

Enchantix: it's pretty much just a tutu that comes from the top of her chest (top of breast) and goes to her knees. The tutu is mutlicolour. She has a long pearl necklace that goes to her stomach. Ella wears red fabric twisting up her ankles. She has matching pearl earings. Her hair is a long braid from the top of her head.

Pajamas: Hot pink v-neck t-shirt, and short shorts that have polka dots that are light blue against white. hair down.

Formal Ware: I have a link because it's hard to explain, but basically it's a white dress that cuts down a bit and has straps. On one side of the dress there are colourful swirls. Her hair is in tight :/ _

Swim Suit: A full suit but it doesn't have any straps. Its light blue at the top and slowly goes to light pink at the bottom. Her hair is in two braids.

Normal Outfit 2: A white tank top, with a woolen sweater that has polar bears walking across the top. She wears black yoga pants. Her hais is in a tight french braid.

Personality

Personality: wise, friendly, shy to strangers but charismatic with her closest friends, listens well, intelligent, odd, she loves her friends and family.

Strong points: she gives good advice, because she's wise but sometimes it doesn't always make sense.

Weak points: she's very sensitive about pretty much everything. She has hard time standing up for herself.

Likes: polar bears, sun, pets, winter and summer, poetry, triple fudge chocolate ice cream, chocolate, reading, writing, movies, smores and camp fires.

Dislikes: awkward moments, mice (more like afraid) vanilla ice cream, huge fires that are bruning down a house.

Other

Hobbies: writing, reading, listening, movie-watching, tracking the next storms

Talents: tracking storms, writing, fake acting (for a tease or to make her close friends laugh.)

Favorite Foods/colors/animals: food= chocolate, triple chocolate fudge ice cream, colors=any blue, light pink, orange, animals= polar bears

Bonded Pixie: Lika the pixie of storms (specialist in snow storms.) She has light blue hair and it's tied in a messy bun. She wears a light blue dress with a green and red scarf.

Also she has a small pet polar bear, her name is Chill. (if you don't want her to have a pet, that's fine)

Relationsip(not friendship or family): I don't know who, but I would like her to have a boyfriend that is sweet anc caring but also super chararismatic and not afraid to hid his feelings.

Alright so that's Ella, I hope you like her. I want you to note though how long it took me to do this for you, so if you don't mind could you PM me if you do chose her. You can change her if you need to. Thanks! Also if you want or need to have another character like a specialist then please tell me and I will make sure I will!

Courtesy of Daisy54154  
>Name:Aaron Dusk<p>

Age:16

Birthday:august 14

Gender:male

School:red fountain

Planet:Artisia

weapons:double swords

attacks:basic sword attacks

Defenses:i don't know

Appearance

Skin+build:tan,averagely muscular

Hair:neck length black

eyes:bluish silver

face:oval

normal clothing:black jeans with a black tank top under a dark blue and black unbuttoned dress shirt

Winx/witch:n/a

charmix:n/a

echantix:n/a

pajamas:dark blue pants and shirtless

Formal wear:black tux with a dark blue tie and vest and a ehite shirt

Swim suit:blue shorts and red tank top

Normal outfit 2:khaki shorts and red v-neck

Personality:friendly,caring,protective,kind,a little shy,and a little sarcastic

Strong points:can keep people calm in a bad situation and awesome fighter

weak points:can be really shy at times

likes:animals,hanging out with his friends

dislikes:rude people,witches,his parents

Other

Bio:abused by his parents until they died when he was 10 leaving him and his younger twin in a foster home until thirteen when they got adopted.

Hobbies:sword fighting,taking walks,strumming his guitar

Talents:playing guitar,singing,and taking care of injured people

Favorite food/colors/animals:pizza,blue and red,dogs

bonded pixie:n/a

relationships:none yet ;)

Courtesy of 6cocoalover1956  
>Name: Felisa Bruno<p>

Age (16-17):16

birthday: May 17

gender:female

School:Alfea

Planet:Isis (Diaspro's home)

Powers: Fairy of Veils

Attacks: Blind Fury (blinds the enemy and makes them attack themselves); Secret Storm (a invisible tornado that the hits the enemy again and again; Mix-Up Mask (enemies start fighting each other) other moves that involves smoke, shadows, and hiding

Defenses:Cover Up(an thick green mist); Cloak of Deceit (disguises her as the least threatning person as seen by who ever looks at her-and they can't say that person's name)

Skin + build:tan and slender

hair: pale blond ponytail

Eyes: light brown

Face: round, soft face with big eyes and thin lips

Normal clothing: fluffy green sweater with jeans; blue sneakers and bangles

Winx/Witch: sparkling green top with one long sleeve and shorts with knee-high boots

Charmix: blue, vase-live broch and round, green leather hip bag

Enchantix: blue-green halter top with gold trim; fluffy green skirt; gold and green bare-foot sandels; gold braclets and emerald pendant on a gold chain.

Pajamas:white t-shirt and green shorts

Formal Ware:green floor-lenth A-line dress with gold jewelry

Swim Suit: green bikini top and shorts with blue trims

Normal Outfit 2: blue sundress with green cardigan and green wedges

Personality:She's the wild girl who likes to annoy adults and push how much she can get away with. She's nice in general but can be (unintentionally) insensitive. She doesn't care about rules and wears her heart on her sleeve.

Strong points:tough and willing to do what ever needs to be done

Weak points:she not good at taking orders and is too emotional

Likes: pranks; eating; dancing (though she's not very good)

Dislikes:rules; stereotypes; snobs

Bio:She grew up as the princess of Isis as Diaspro daughter. Her mom was very demanding and restricted her freedom. She loves acting out to anger her mom and usu

Hobbies:pianting and making craphtes

Talents: She's good at sneaking around, hiding, and aviod getting caught

Favorite Foods/colors/animals:anything spicy; green and blue; leopard

Bonded Pixie: Tran the Pixie of Glass

Relationships: Diaspro: she and her mom have a bad relationship becuase of her wildness. Boyfriend: someone sweet and encourages her and doesn't try to restraign her individuality

Courtesy of c1Guest( Super K)  
>Name:Stara Silvershade<p>

Age:16

Birthday:November 6,1994

Gender:girl

School:Alfea College

Planet:Solaria

Fairy/Witch:fairy of the elements

POWERS

Attacks:earthquakes, tsunamis, tornados, wild fire, air ball, plant growth, earth split

Defenses:Water wall, disappearing sandstorm

APPEARANCE

Skin+build:pale with slight tan and natural blush,skinny but muscular

Hair:light brown and covers left eye

Eyes:green

Face:symetrical

Normal outfit:night blue tank top, leather jacket with arms cut off at elbows, black mini skirt, night blue fishnet stockings, black knee high boots

Winx/Witch:night blue skirt with silver lining, strapless mid-cutoff night blue shirt with silver lining, silver boots with night blue soles,hair goes into braid

Charmix:same as Winx but in night blue and silver

Enchantix:same as Charmix

Pajamas:black comfy pants and too big night blue t-shirt

Formal wear:long night blue dress with silver sash, night blue chocker necklace with metal pendent with Silvershade family crest on it(moon with sun rays around the outside of it)

Swim suit:night blue one piece

Normal outfit 2:black mini dress, silver heels

PERSONALITY

Personality:grew up funny, entergetic, all smiles, and extremely close to her mom. When she was 10 her mom was killed by a witch. Her dad left her and her brather to hunt down the evil witch. Stara and her braother stayed with their aunt. Their dad never came back. Ever since she lost her parents, Stara has been sad, felt alone, kept to herself, and read a lot of books. Stara looks up to her older brother. Althogh she mostly keeps to herself, she is very loyal to those she cares about and will stop at nothing to help them if they're in trouble.

Strong points:loyal, brave, never underestimates the power of friendship, never underestimates or overestimates her poewers,intelligent

Weak points:doesn't like to open up about her past,trusts only her few friends

Likes:books, vanilla icecream,boys who listen but have opinions, anyone who can make her laugh

Dislikes:chocolate, book haters, witches(evil ones only), trouble makers

OTHER

Hobbies:reading, singing(secretely), hanging out with brother and friends

Talentsrembers everything she reads

Favorite foods/colors/animals:food-cheese Danish,color-night blue, silver, and black, animals-cats

Bonded pixie:Lika the pixie of lakes

Relationships:brother-Steven Silvershade, mother-Selina Silvershade, dad-Raston Silvershade, best friend-Rheana, boyfriend-Aaron Knight(possibly dusk)

Courtesy of 9Royal Lady

~Basics~

Name: Evan Tae

Age: 16 and 7 months

Birthday: 17 February

Gender: Male

School: Red Fountain

Planet: Selis K7, the twelfth moon of Irzida

~Powers~

Attacks: Uses a phantoblade glaive with an eighteen inch blade and a six foot long metal pole cored with titanium . The glaive is a polearm, which means it has a good reach. The eighteen inch, translucent aqua blue retractable blade can be used in cutting, sweeping or stabbing motions, and is single-edged. Evan's not really great at using heavy weapons such as axes and maces. He's generally better with weapons that have a moderate to long reach, such as rapiers, spears, halberds and staves. Has average skill at hand to hand combat, and better than average skill with projectile weapons. Has occasional skill with sais, but this is an extremely unreliable aptitude. Sucks at wrestling.

Defenses: Standard issue Red Fountain shield, but can and will use the shaft of his glaive to block and deflect attacks.

~Appearance~

Skin + build: Summery tan, pretty tall and generally wiry rather than extremely muscular.

Hair: Overgrown and slightly wavy, lightened to dark brown by the sun. Has a tendency to fall into his eyes. He sometimes ties it in a stubby baby ponytail.

Eyes: Slanted and dark brown, with depressingly short eyelashes and overly expressive eyebrows.

Face: Straight, slightly flat nose and wide cheekbones. Based more on sleek rather than rugged lines. Chin has a hint of a point.

Normal clothing: A aqua blue t-shirt, black and white printed board shorts, and flip flops, as well as a hemp macrame bracelet on his left wrist.

Pajamas: Faded blue t-shirt with black flannel pyjama pants that are two sizes too big and must be hiked up every five minutes or so.

Formal Wear: A black dress shirt under a black tux. Is either worn with the collar open, or with a midnight blue cravat.

Swim Suit: Blue boardshorts with a black and white stripe down both sides.

Normal Outfit 2: Blue hooded long sleeve top, with black cargo shorts and slightly dirty chequered Vans with no socks. Retains his hemp bracelet.

~Personality~

Personality: Easy-going, relaxed and generally mischievous. He helps his friends relax when they stress over the little things, and is generally in tune with the bigger picture. Beneath his nonchalant, devil-may-care facade, he is fiercely intelligent and knows more than he ever lets on. He can take charge and be a leader, but doesn't really like to unless the situation is absolutely desperate. In such cases, his foresight and impeccable strategic skills often pull them through. He hates being in the spotlight.

Seems naïve and irresponsible, but is a supportive friend and a good giver of advice. On the occasion that he does say something wise (AKA out of character), his friends like to call him 'Mom'. Evan gets distracted easily, and is amused by little things. He is usually found goofing off or being extremely talkative. Why? Because he knows that the good things never last, and that you have to grab on with both hands when they're around. Evan also acts as a peacemaker, and is a hopeless romantic. Evan can be very sweet and charming when he wants to be.

Strong points: Very intelligent, thinks ahead and is a good strategist. Also gives good advice and is good at conflict resolution. Looks deceptively harmless, and is affectionately referred to as 'The Secret Weapon'.

Weak points: Talkative, easily distracted, air-headed, short attention span, mischievous.

Likes: Lazing around, making friends and being sociable, enjoying the little things in life, playing in the park with younger kids and the siblings of his friends. Relaxing and taking tropical holidays.

Dislikes: People who put him down, nasty girls, formal occasions, having nothing to do, being grounded or having his freedom restricted.

~Other~

Bio: On Selis K7, Evan was pretty much your average boy-next-door, foolish and easily amused dreamer. Everyone pretty much liked him, even if he was a goofball. Despite seeming like a slacker and and air-head, Evan managed to consistently achieve solid-A scores, getting a full academic scholarship to Red Fountain upon application. His skill with the glaive comes as a product of years of training in the art of the naginata as a childhood hobby. Due to his light and carefree nature, he was never taken very seriously, and as a product of that, he has never had a long-term romantic relationship.

Family: His family consists of his mother Christine, father James, older sister Alainn, older brother Caspar, and younger sisters Elia and Bryna.

Hobbies: Glaive practice, rapping in foreign language, origami, writing short stories. Although you wouldn't expect it from his demeanour, Evan really enjoys listening to symphonic gothic and melodic power metal.

Talents: Origami, having fun and dealing with young children. Moderate talent at writing stories, though he never lets anyone read them.

Favorite foods: Guacamole by itself, Chinese broccoli with oyster sauce, opera cake, smoked cheese and chorizo sausages with grilled haloumi.

Favorite colors: Aqua blue, grey and white.

Favorite animals: Siberian huskies.

Relationships: Evan suspects that he might be bi, but doesn't really know yet. He would be good at bringing a shy girl out of her shell, or toning down an excessively forceful girl. He knows and accepts that he will never wear the pants in a relationship.

7/30/2011 c1LollyK  
>Basics<p>

Name: Lance Bryden

Age (16-17): 16

birthday: August 16th, Monkey

gender: Male

School: Red Fountain

Planet: Utona

Powers: Weapon- Spear

Attacks: Spear

Defenses: A shield, i guess

Appearance

Skin + build: Olive skin and muscular build

hair: Black

Eyes: Brown

Face: Handsome

Normal clothing: Red v-neck shirt and jeans

Winx/Witch: N/A

Charmix: N/A

Enchantix: N/A

Pajamas: Grey shorts with a white tank

Formal Wear: Black suit/ specialist outfit with red gem

Swim Suit: Red trunks

Normal Outfit 2: Red button up shirt with jeans

Personality

Personality: He's the funny person of the group most of the time. He always tries to cheer people up. He just comes off as that brotherly sort of person to a lot of people.

Strong points: Loyal friend, humorous, courageous.

Weak points: Being serious, studying

Likes: Food(he can be bit of a pig), working out, the girls, nice days

Dislikes: Studying, reading, tests, gloomy days, sad people

Other

Bio: He grew up in the poorer part of his home, but he never let that get him down. Despite his background, he's one of the best fighters from his world, allowing him to go to Red Fountain. His dream is to become a real hero.

Hobbies: Training, running

Talents: Cheering people up

Favorite Foods/colors/animals: Food: burgers, color: red, animal: tigers

Bonded Pixie: N/A

Relationships: None yet he can be your open guy 

( you guys may remember the male form that I had put up, this is his counter part) courtesy of5PaperFolder  
>Basics<p>

Name: Amara Denn

Age (16-17): 16

birthday: May 2nd

gender: Female~

School: Alfea

Planet: Erion

Powers: She a fairy of the mind/telepathy. She can also sense the different "auras" of people. She can glimpse into the future, but it takes a lot of energy for she so she doesn't like to do it.

Attacks: She can send mind blasts to opponents, causing confusion or a mental pain. She can move objects around but it requires more focus and monkeys.

Defenses: She can harness her magic into a psychical form, usually in a shield. These, however, do not last long. Besides that, she's good with normal spell-like magic.

Appearance

Skin + build: Slight tan and skinny.

hair: Dark brown that reaches down to mid back.

Eyes: Hazel.

Face: Symmetrical I guess

Normal clothing: She normally wears a purple summer-dress with jeans underneath and black sandals.

Winx/Witch: A purple corset-like top with a purple skirt, purple ballet slippers and pink bands around her arms. Medium size wings. I think I have a picture if you would like that.

Charmix: Her charm a circle with a purse shaped like a book

Enchantix: A lavender skirt with ruffles and a tube top.

Pajamas: Grey flannel pants with mini moons on them with a white tank top

Formal Wear: A long brown dress with a slight ruffle to it. Strapless

Swim Suit: Black swim shorts and a red bikini top.

Normal Outfit 2: Brown skirt with a light green shirt and a pair of boots.

Personality

Personality: She can be a little shy, but she does enjoy being in the company of others. Even with her friends though, she's still the quiet person in the group.

Strong points: She can remain level-headed in serious situations and likes to think carefully before acting.

Weak points: She's just not aggressive. Fighting isn't really her strong point and she's hesitant to really use her powers.

Likes: Reading, quiet areas, being with friends, meditating, boys (though she's usually blushing)

Dislikes: People with "dark auras", being under-estimated.

Other

Bio: She lives with her mother, Esmeralda, and father, Allan. While her powers as a fairy were first developing, her parents strongly encouraged her to practice with them. Only one day, they got out of her control and she accidentally hurt her mother. While her mother has forgiven her, Amara has never really been able to let it go.

Hobbies: She enjoys reading and meditating.

Talents: She's good at giving advice for those she feels comfortable around.

Favorite Foods/colors/animals: Food: Fruits, colors: purple and pink, animals: cats.

Bonded Pixie: Zana; Pixie of Luck. She can make any of the girls slightly more lucky for a set period of time.

Relationships: Her parents said in her bio. 

The bad guys :D Courtesy of c1Marina

Name: Ron

Age (16-17(: 17

birthday: Oct 30

gender: Male

School: Red Fountian

Planet: Solaria ( Nothin to do with Stella)

Powers: N/A

Attacks: He uses a sword and an axe to attack..

Defenses: A green sheild.

Appearance

Skin + build: Pale and a runners build.

hair: Its dirty blonde.

Eyes: brown

Face: It has a sinister look to it.

Normal clothing: He wears a black turtle neck and jeans with rips at the knees.

Winx/Witch: N/A

Charmix:N/A

Enchantix:N/A

Pajamas: White t-shirt and baggy blue pants

Formal Ware: A regular black tux.

Swim Suit: black trunks.

Normal Outfit 2: A black t-shirt and dark blue jeans.

Personality

Personality: He's a quiet guy who tries not to show his feelings so he would never be weak. His mother taught him that.

Strong points: He always keeps his cool, He never gives up.

Weak points: He doesn't have alot of people to talk too, He's boring, He isn't really strong well not as strong as his partner...

Likes: Reading and training.

Dislikes: His partner.

Other: He works for a group called the tribus

Bio: He was born on Solaria and was shunned by most people because of his personality Until he met Brenna. They were best friends for years until she moved to Magix. He met the next girl who moved in across the street. They also became friends.

Hobbies: He likes reading.

Talents: Swordmanship.

Favorite Foods/colors/animals: He likes pizza. His favorite color is gray and he likes puppies.

Bonded Pixie:N/A

Relationships: His partner.

His partner..

Name: Trina

Age (16-17(: 17

birthday: Jan. 6

gender: Female

School:Cloudtower

Planet: Solaria ( currently)

Powers: The magic of draining energy and Fire.

Attacks: Giga Drain, Fire blast, Tribus call ( She calls monsters to help her out)

Defenses: Fire sheild

Appearance

Skin + build: Pale and thin.

hair: long deep navy blue hair.

Eyes: Dark blue eyes.

Face: Cute, but a sinister look to it.

Normal clothing: A dark blue skirt and slightly brighter sleeveless shirt.

Winx/Witch: A blue flowly dress that goes to her knees it has a T belt on it.

Charmix: Gloomix: She wears a blue anklet

Enchantix:N/A

Pajamas: A blue shirt and black shorts.

Formal Ware: A long dark blue dress with no sleeves that goes to her feet.

Swim Suit: a blue and black bikini

Normal Outfit 2: A black pair of jeans and a dark blue sweater.

Personality

Personality: Cold as ice. She has an somehat evil aura to her. She doesn't talk alot. She seems to have no feelings.

Strong points: She doesn't give up easily

Weak points: She's emotionally weak.

Likes: Magic and Training.

Dislikes: People and Fairys.

Other: She's the founder of the evil group Tribus...

Bio: When she was 4 she was trained to succed the Trix. She's still training. When she was 14 she moved to Solaria. Ron and her were a dynamic duo and they founded the evil group Tribus.

Hobbies: Tourtering people..

Talents: Magic.

Favorite Foods/colors/animals: She likes pasta. Her favorite color is navy blue.

Bonded Pixie: N/A

Relationships: She likes guys who are like her but she wants to get rid of the dreaded fairies first


End file.
